


You’re The Reason

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Arranged [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Flirting, Overbearing Parents, Tension, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: You confront the man your father is forcing you to marry and the conversation takes an interesting turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of arranged marriage prompts on Tumblr and decided to start a series for my favorite characters using them. I don’t know why I love this trope so much.

“So you’re the one!” 

You hadn’t meant to actually speak those words out loud, but it was too late. 

The man you’d been resenting since childhood turned around and stared at you, piercing steely gaze meeting yours. You stared right back, not flinching at all. 

“And just who am I?” He asked coolly. 

“You are the reason why I can’t be happy.” You stared bluntly. Ever since the match was arranged, you’d grown up knowing you couldn’t pick your own husband and it had driven away potential suitors right and left. Of course, it didn’t help that the man himself was significantly older than you. 

Your friends had tried to console you with the whole “Look on the bright side: early widowhood! You’ll be free then!” 

It didn’t really help and you’d stewed in frustration in the weeks leading up to the day when you were supposed to be formally introduced. 

Not wanting to wait for your father to give a pompous, embarrassing description of you, you broke away from your family and subtly started searching for this Pike character, spoiling for a confrontation. Maybe he’d refuse to go through with the engagement if you gave off enough of a hostile air. 

Feeling giddy with the the thrill of multiple flirtations as you made your way through the rooms, you’d finally stopped short at the sight of a lone figure staring pensively out the window. 

Annoyance returning in full force, you’d promptly called him out. 

Pike was looking you over a tad appreciatively, if rather icily. You swallowed hard as the crackling lightning bolts of tension engulfed the two of you.

“How am I ruining your happiness?” He asked. 

“Don’t play dumb, Captain,” You rebuked. “Surely you’ve seen pictures of your assigned future wife. Goodness knows I’ve been peppered with holos of YOU.” 

His eyes widened and you saw the recognition flicker over his expression. 

“I apologize,” he said, expression softening. “I’ve been in the Black for years and haven’t had a recent holo. You’ve changed somewhat since you were fourteen.”

You inwardly cringed. No wonder he hadn’t recognized you. Years twelve through nineteen had not been kind to you. He’d probably been thoroughly grossed out. 

“Thankfully. But it hasn’t done me much good when every potential boyfriend has been threatened with death because of this ridiculous joke of an engagement.” 

There was more than a hint of bitterness in your tone as you thought about the many broken hearts caused by your father’s stubborn determination and greedy schemes. 

Pike looked pained. 

“I should have dealt with this years ago. It’s not fair to either of us. But, I’m afraid I’m rather a coward when it comes to standing up to my father. He’s.....a force of nature.” 

That was a good way of putting it. Joshua Pike always got what he wanted no matter what it took and apparently had intimidated his own son. 

“A coward? My dad always brags about what a badass you are,” you responded. “Makes you out to be superhero. I think you could have wiggled out of it if you tried hard enough.”

You weren’t going to take those excuses, especially when he’d been off exploring space and not having to live with the constant reminder that your future wasn’t your own. 

“I honestly thought going away would make it disappear and that your family would back out from marrying you off to a grizzled, frequently absent captain.” 

You gave an undignified snort.

“If only!! Sadly, my dad is just as immovable as your dad, given their close friendship. Avoidance isn’t going to solve anything unless you conveniently disappear before the wedding.” 

You instantly regretted the way you’d worded that when his eyes narrowed. 

“Should I be watching my back?” He asked warily in tone, but with a twinkle in his blue grey eyes. “Just how desperate are you to get out of this arrangement?” 

Your face flamed.

“No, no, no! That’s not what I meant! I would never murder you! Ugh....” 

You buried your face in your hands and groaned over your chronic foot in mouth disease. Sure, you weren’t pleased at the prospect of marrying him, but you’d never go that far. He seemed like a decent enough guy and it wasn’t like he was all that hard on the eyes. 

When you looked back up at him, he was grinning, the jerk face. How dare he? And how dare he have such an irritatingly attractive grin? 

“I bet you get punched a lot,” you remarked in annoyance at his amusement. 

“I admit, I tend to have that effect on people,” he said, once his laughter had died down. “If I wasn’t a captain it would happen fairly frequently. My best friend tells me I’m an exasperating sh—excuse me—brat, quite often.” 

“Not What I’d expect from a man of your years,” you said impertinently. “I thought you’d be some crabby old, egotistical fuddy-duddy.” 

The Stare returned and he stalked up close to you and looked down at you intently. Your breath hitched at how stunning he looked and the expression in his eyes. Oh, no. This was bad. You were NOT attracted to him. No way.

“Dance with me and I’ll show you what a man of my years is capable of,” he murmured in almost a growl, sending a tingle up your spine. 

“Fine. Show me,” you managed after another lightning-charged stand off. Ohhh, boy, much as you hated to admit it, there was definitely some chemistry going on. 

It was one of the most surprising and memorable experiences of your life and you quickly realized he hadn’t been exaggerating: he was a really good dancer. 

For a few moments, you forgot about convincing him to break up with you in the sheer glee of the moment. You didn’t get very many dances unless they were with relatives or old friends who weren’t seen as threats to your dad’s plan and you told Pike, well, Chris, that as he asked you to call him. He frowned.

“This is sounding more and more concerning. You’re an adult and him trying to control things that tightly must be miserable for you.”

“It is,” you murmured, “I couldn’t join Starfleet, I couldn’t date, I couldn’t get the job I wanted...all because of his big plans about making me a trophy wife.” 

He slightly tightened his grip on your hand a bit and sighed heavily. 

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. But tell me, what do you dream about doing?” 

“I wanted to do xenozoology.” You said sadly. “I even got a degree in it. Much good it does me stuck on earth.” 

“Hmm,” he looked thoughtful as you twirled around and then a gleam appeared in his eye. 

“You know, we could always use a good xenozoologist on the Enterprise. The one positive benefit to getting married would be you could join me aboard ship as a civilian scientist and spouse. Nothing trophy about it.”

“When are you going back out?” You asked, intrigued by the offer. 

“Once the refit is finished in ten months or so.”

“That explains why he’s so eager to start planning the wedding,” you realized out loud. “Won’t get another chance for a few years.” 

“Other option is, you join Starfleet, I back you up and we get them to hold off the wedding until I’m back, by which time you could fall for whomever you want and I’ll tell them it’s a no go.” 

“Given how closely my Admiral father would be watching me at the academy, that couldn’t happen,” You said. “I’m starting to think your first idea sounds appealing. You’re my one ticket off this planet.” 

“Gonna use me for my ship, huh?” He teased back. “Shamelessly,” you grinned.   
“Dad won’t be able to control me anymore and you seem, unlike him, to be supportive of my goals. You can always drop me on some research station if we really can’t get along, but Despite my earlier, much too hasty impressions, I think we might have something here.” 

You looked him over the way he had to you earlier: very appreciatively. Christopher Pike certainly looked exceptional in the dress greys that did wonders for his tall, lean figure. He had some lines in his face and grey in his hair, but it only made him more ruggedly handsome. 

“So I’m not a stodgy old man after all?” He asked, smirking at you. 

“Not stodgy anyhow,” you replied with a saucy wink. 

“And you’re not gonna have me offed as soon as you’re through with me?” He pressed. 

“Well no, not if you’re as beneficial in other areas as I suspect,” you added suggestively, with a slight blush at your own audacity. 

His eyebrows shot up and a positively wicked grin appeared on his face, sending heat flooding through you. 

“I could provide a demonstration, if you wish,” he whispered, staring at your lips now. 

Your heartbeat was pounding and you wondered how you’d gotten so carried away, but oh, well, YOLO!!! 

“Bring it on,” you replied and tilted your head up as his lips came down on yours. 

“Wow!” You gasped when you could speak again, eyes wide and dilated. “I think I’ll be picking out a wedding dress in the near future.”

He laughed again and leaned his forehead against yours. 

“I’ve no doubt you’ll rock the world in it, Y/N. You’re absolutely gorgeous. Had me totally caught off guard the moment you stormed up to me.” 

“It was obvious you weren’t used to being mouthed off to,” you said thoughtfully. “I think you secretly liked it. Every captain needs someone in their life to call them out on their crap and treat them like a regular human being. Otherwise, you get guys like our dads.” 

He took your hands in his and pulled away a bit, looking down at you warmly. 

“That is so true, Y/N. Heaven forbid it ever happen to me. Can I see you again?” 

“I like amethysts and white gold,” you replied pertly. In for a penny, in for a pound, after all. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled, and the two of you burst into mirth together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a fluffy epilogue. I love those wedding pictures where the bride and groom are holding hands without seeing each other pre-ceremony.

Rap, rap, rap, came the knock on the door of the room you were currently sequestered in preparing to walk down the aisle and marry the guy who’d you’d thought would ruin your life. Boy, had that turned out to be wrong, you thought with a smile, toying with the beautiful amethyst ring on your left hand. 

“Who’s there?” You called out. 

“Me!” Came Chris’s voice. “I just had to hear your voice.”

“Aww,” you said, melting inside. He could be a real pain in the neck, but was so sweet the rest of the time, you’d quickly learned to love the man, much to your surprise. 

“But don’t even think about coming in here!” Declared your bridesmaid loudly. “No sneaking a peak before the ceremony, Captain or no Captain.”

“I won’t peak, I promise,” He beguiled. “Can I just hold your hand around the door, maybe?” 

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt as long as you behave and don’t try to look,” you agreed. “I’m impressed you even made it this far, considering my father is roaming the halls like a guard dog.” 

“I’m sneaky,” he said smugly. You could picture the accompanying grin and chuckled, swishing over to the door, careful of your long white satin skirts. 

“You’d better be. I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes if he finds you here,” you remarked, making sure you were completely concealed and opening the door a bit. 

Instantly, your hand was clasped in his and you smiled at the comforting familiarity of it. 

“I’ve got Jim distracting them, so that shouldn’t be a problem,” he confided. “How are you feeling?” 

“A little queasy,” you admitted. “There’s a lot of people out there. I’m glad you snuck over here. I was starting to freak out.” 

“I was too,” he admitted. “Which is why I had to come over here.” 

“I’ve been told by wise sources it gets better once we’re both up there, focused on each other,” you said. 

“I’d like to think so,” your fiancé said. “I have a feeling you are one stunning bride.” 

“I’d sure hope so, given all the work that went into it,” you sighed, then smiled smugly. “I fully intend on blowing your mind, Christopher.” 

His grip tightened a bit and he rubbed his thumb over your knuckles lovingly. 

“I can’t wait, sweetheart,” he said quietly. “But I guess I’d better scram now before the Admiral appears. Hang in there, beautiful.”

“I’ll try,” you promised, “love you, Chris.”

“Love you, too.” 

Even as he released your hand and his footsteps retreaded down the hall, you marveled to yourself that that two of you were actually saying those three little words—and meaning them. What had started out as a power move arranged by your fathers had turned into something real, though you had to put up with a lot of arrogant gloating from your dad. After that very interesting first meeting, you’d gone out with Chris multiple times and had discovered that you did indeed have serious chemistry and compatible interests. 

So the engagement did happen, albeit with the condition it be a long one, so you could have some semblance of a Courtship. 

Eight months later, here you were, all dolled up in a gorgeous white gown and veil, waiting to walk the aisle. 

Your dad thought he had the last laugh, but you were pretty sure you did when you finally joined Chris at the altar minutes later. Sure enough, the man looked gobsmacked by the sight of you. You were going to revel in being his wife and exploring space by his side, free from the confines of earth and tyrannical fathers.


End file.
